Electronic instruments are of great advantages since they usually offer greater possibilities than the non-electronic ones in term of sound generated. This is due to the fact that the sound may be manipulated before it is generated.
Unfortunately, many electronic instruments suffer from various drawbacks.
For instance, in one case, they are simply an electronic version of the existing non-electronic instruments such as, for instance, in the case of an electric guitar.
In some other cases, the configuration of the electronic instrument may be cumbersome to perform.
In other cases, the electronic instrument may be bulky.
There is a need for an electronic instrument that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.